Love With Thy Enemy
by Shiori Kitsune
Summary: Gypsies and Royalty don’t mix. But what if three princeses brothers fall in love with three gypsy sisters who are leaders of the gypsies. How will the families react to this? How will everything turn out? Why am I acking you? Just read on and you will f


Hey its me again with another of my not so great stories.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the songs that I will use in this story.

A/N: I hope you guys likes this story as much as you all likes the others I have written. So plz review but no hurtful one plz.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Music

Summary: Gypsies and Royalty don't mix. But what if three princeses brothers fall in love with three gypsy sisters who are leaders of the gypsies. How will the families react to this? How will everything turn out? Why am I acking you? Just read on and you will find out.

Title: _Love With Thy Enemy_

Chapter 1: _Memories Is All They Have Left_

By: _Shiori Kitsune_

Everything was perfect, the sky was black and the stars shinned beautifully. It was the day for the Harvest Moon celebration for the gypsies. The moon was a glorious yellow color as it shinned down at the dancing gypsies that danced around a big fire.

The music was lovely and the dancing was graceful, but what got everyone to dance in happiness for the Harvest Moon was their beautiful leader Yuki. With her long golden brown hair flowing behind her as she danced the gypsy dance of the Harvest Moon, and the gold decorations in her hair shined as the stars. She lovely white dress swayed and glittered in the light of the fire as she danced around it.

Her lovely deep blue eyes gazed at the stars and her slender arms moved to the flow of the violin, as her feet moved to the beat of the drums. Her gold anklets, braclets, and necklace chimed together making sweet chiming sounds to the music, as well as the gold coins that hanged off of her deep blue cloth that hung around her slender waist.

Yuki was the most loviest women anyone had ever laid there eyes on, and soon her three young daughters will inharrit her beauty. Kikyo her eldest who is following in her footssteps, next is Sango who is following her mother Yuki's footsteps as well as Kikyo's and her owns. She is a fighter and very strong. Last there is Kagome who follows her heart. She is a free spirit and very caring.

Just as everything was going great it happens, "THERE THEY ARE!!!" shouted a guard that was sent by the Royal Family of the North. "ATTACK THE GYPSIES!!" the guard shouted to his men, and all his troops ran in and attacked the gypsies.

"Kaede!!" Yuki yelled for and out came a women at the age of fifty-eight. "Yes Yuki?" the elder name Kaede asked worriedly. "Take my daughters and some of our people that you can save and hide in the woods." Yuki orders. Kaede doing as she was told took the three daughters and some of the people and ran into the woods.

"Kikyo, where is mother?" asked Sango as she stepped into a cave that they have found. "Is she alright?" Sango took a seat in the cave.

"I don't know Sango. I think mother is alright, she is very strong." Kikyo asured her, but honestly she was not quite sure if her mother was alright. Kikyo took a seat next to Sango and cradled Kagome in her arms. Kikyo looked around and saw some of her people in the cave along with their grandmother Kaede.

Time pasted and everything was quiet. "Let's go back to our home to see if everything is alright now." Kaede annouced and exited the cave. The rest followed behind along with Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome.

The entered their home and with shocked looks on their faces saw that everyone was on the floor motionless. Their tents torn down or burned down, the food on the ground, along with bleeding bodies. Kagome looked up to the moon to look away from the horrible sight she had ever seen.

But something caught her eyes, the moon was not its yellow color anymore but a red with a deep red ring around it. "Blood on the moon." She whispered then shouted, "WHERE IS MOTHER?! THERE IS BLOOD ON THE MOON!! WE MEED TO FIND MOTHER!!" Kagome let go of Kikyo's hand and ran to look for her mother.

She looked everwhere and looked at every face that she saw on the ground hoping in her little heart that she would find her mother alive, just alittle hurt but alive. As Kagome came to a big Weeping Willow tree there she saw what a little girl of five would dred to see. Her mother on the floor motionless and bleeding heavily. "Mother." She whipered as she approached her.

The rest of the gypsies ran to Kagome, their hopes dyed when they saw their beloved leader and friend died. Tears ran down their faces, but none can match the tears comeing down Yuki's three daughters and mother. Kaede tried to pry Kagome off of Yuki but Kagome would not let go of her fallin mother.

"Kagome…we…have to be…strong for mother." Kikyo said between sobes as she held on to Sango who was crying visuly. Kagome looked down at her mothe's beautiful vacunt eyes and ran to Kikyo's arms for comfort. The three girls held eachother and cried over their lost mother.

The gypsies made a barial ground for their fallin family and left followers on every bariual ground. But the most beautiful bariual was Yuki's she was still under the Willow tree and the most lovely flowers were left for her. They prayed and sang a sweet song for their loved ones but none was as sad as the song the daughters sang.

"Come everyone we shall leave to the Western Lands. There we shall make it our new home." Kaede motioned as she bagan to walk westard followed by Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome, the rest of the gypsies followed also.

With sad looks on their faces and no hope in their hearts they made their way to the west hoping for a better more free life with only the memories of the life they had in the North. And the glorious memories of their leader Yuki the queen of the Gypsies. For memories is all they have left.

Yes I know it is very short but it will get better and longer I promise. hopes you likes so far .

×´¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨).   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´   
.·´ ¸.··-»˜¨˜¨Shiori˜¨˜¨  
(¸.·´


End file.
